1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing metal layers and glow polymer layers, which layers are superimposed on and arranged laterally offset with respect to one another on a substrate, which apparatus contains two vacuum chambers which are separated from one another by air locks, and which apparatus contains a cylinder having cavities in the surface thereof. The substrates are mounted on supports in the cavities and, for each cavity, a displaceable diaphragm is provided for selectively masking and providing coating of portions of the substrate. More specifically, the cylinder, together with lock jaws, forms air locks such that the supports traverse both vacuum chambers, in which, in the first chamber, an installation for the manufacture of glow polymer layers is located, and, in the second chamber, metallization installations are located for providing metal layers. Apparatus for displacing the diaphragms between the chamber for glow polymer layers and the chamber for metal layers is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of the type generally mentioned above has already been proposed in the art.